


Freak Week

by Senigata



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Freakweek, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: My entries to the Freak Week 100 Word Drabble Contest. Enjoy, hehe.





	1. Trick or Treat

A gasp escaped her as she felt his hot breath against the soft flesh of her throat. She was pressed against the wall, the top of her witch costume hanging loosely from her waist, and her tits bounced with every single thrust as he fucked her.

Outside the storage she could hear the kids chatting among themselves and Tifa bit her lip in an attempt to suppress her moans. Cloud gripped her tighter, while burying his cock deeper inside her.

His lips trailed up to her ear and he whispered: “Trick or Treat.”

She had never come this hard before.


	2. Kinkasaurus Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numbah Two!

Tifa squirmed a little as she stood in front of him in the costume he had given her. It was a bit embarrassing. She loved him a lot, and would do anything for him.

So of course when he had a ‘special’ wish to spice up their sex life, she could hardly refuse.

But this…

“I don’t know Cloud, isn’t this a bit much?” she asked and turned around in her costume.

“Come on, Tifa. You _promised_,” he teased, lying on his back. “Now...say it.”

With a sigh, Tifa raised her arms. “GAAAAAAH! I’m the evil dragon king...Valvados!”


	3. Bound by Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 3. Also my personal fav.

Tifa couldn’t help but smirk a little as she straddled Cloud, sitting bound and gagged on a chair in front of her. A rush of excitement went through her as his cock twitched against her ass, leaving a tiny speck of wetness on her skin.

Teasingly, she rubbed herself against him, letting out a little moan as hard nipples rubbed against his chest. His eyes were clouded over with lust and she could tell that he wanted nothing more than to fuck her.

“Want me?” he nodded. “Good boy.”

Slowly, ever slowly, she slid his cock inside her waiting pussy.


	4. Old Town Nibelbeim Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One for the Mountain-verse.

Tifa was on her knees in front of him, mewling in delight as his cock passed her eager lips, and her eyes rolled back at the addicting taste of his pre-cum. Moving a hand down, she shoved two fingers into her wet pussy while her tongue circled lasciviously around his tip.

He twitched a little when her small fangs scraped gently against the sensitive skin.

Her eyes, glowing orange islands in an ebon sea, stared up at him in heat, telling him without words what she desired.

With a smirk, Cloud grabbed her head and started to fuck her mouth.


	5. Sexting Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one in between because of terrible influence.

_ Tomorrow this will be you, _ he texted her, together with a picture of her cum stained panties that he must have taken the other day. Tifa should be angry at him, but the only thing she wanted right now was him between her legs, making good on his promise.

Lying on their bed, she held Cloud's pillow close to her, inhaling his scent as she looked at the image while one or her hands rubbed her aching core, slowly inching herself closer to release.

A muffled moan escaped her as she finally came.

_ I can't wait,  _ she texted him back.


	6. Light and Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six in total now. Another little brainchild.

A shudder went through Cloud as Tifa writhed underneath him, the ivory white skin of her body glistening with sweat. Claw-like nails dug deep into his skin, making him hiss in pleasure and pain alike.

Her insides were starting to convulse tightly around his cock, her tail snaking lovingly along his leg, and their love threatened to burn him from the inside out with every thrust.

With a lustful scream, she arched her back, his name a beautiful melody on her tempting lips.

As he came deep inside her, Cloud used his feathery white wings to shield their passionate embrace.


	7. Sex & Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a role here.

The sake sloshed inside the little cup in her hand, some of it staining her fingers as her hips moved in rhythm with Cloud's, his hands holding her hips steady.

A little groan, followed by a small giggle escaped her as his cock moved inside her, hitting all those little spots that made her toes curl. His skin was as flushed as hers, and she was sure they've had way too much to drink. But she didn't really care and emptied the cup, before leaning over to kiss him and share that last bit of sake.

"Mhm, tasty." Cloud smirked.


	8. Asking for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy!

He growled deep in his chest as he pressed her against the wall, rubbing his raging boner between her thighs and pushing his thumb into her mouth. With a small moan she started to suck on it, her hot wet pussy rubbing itself against his cock.

She'd been teasing him endlessly these past days. A little flash of a nipple or her lovely ass, some lingering touches on his legs a bit too close to his crotch. She was driving him nuts!

"Time for payback," he said and slid his cock inside.

All the while, Tifa smirked around his thumb.


	9. Naughty at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number 9

Underneath her, Cloud groaned as she rode him, her hips gyrating sensually as he thrust his cock inside her, stirring up her insides with every movement. His hands moved to cup her bouncing tits, and she felt an immense amount of satisfaction as she more than filled them out.

A moan escaped her as his fingers played with the hardened peaks of her nipples, and she bit her lip, before sharing a saucy little grin with him.

The sole bed of their shared room squeaked loudly and Tifa raised a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. The others might hear us."


	10. Moonlit Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Enjoy ya'll!

The water splashed around them as the moon shone down on their naked bodies, moving in lustful harmony. Tifa dug her fingers into the edge of the small spring while Cloud brushed her long hair aside to plant kisses along her spine as his cock slid in and out of her warm hole.

Muffled groans escaped her when he brushed a hand across her chest, jiggling with every love filled push that she answered in kind.  


"Cloud," she murmured. He understood her completely and pulled her flush against him, turning her head to the side to kiss her full lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
